puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Patrol
Sea Patrol was a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. The crew was independent when it became dormant, but previously flew the flag of Pirates of the Blue. History Sea Patrol was founded by Caseyf. But after a while, Caseyf decided to move to a different ocean. So she began the task of finding a captain to take over. Eventually it was agreed to promote Sirpenguin to captain of Sea Patrol. Sea Patrol started off in the great flag Shadow Knights, but eventually moved over to Monsoon Poon. Even though Sea Patrol is not in Shadow Knights anymore, they still call it their second flag. They eventually decided to leave Monsoon Poon, and goto the flag Pirates of the Blue, for a change of scene. Sea Patrol has also reached Eminent fame, and a rank of 33rd on the list. Well done guys, keep it up! Public Statement Allo there! This be the crew Sea Patrol and we are here to have fun! Unlike other crews, everyone is treated as an equal, no matter what rank, race or religion you are. We are a very mulit-culltural crew, we have Americans, Australians, Asians and Europeans, be it Danish, Romanian or English. You won't find a more fun or equal crew anywhere. Remember, if you're not here to have fun, you don't belong in Sea Patrol! Your kind and loving Captain, Sirpenguin In memory of past, but not forgotten Sea Patrol members: *'Caseyf'- Senior Officer (Founder) *'Fontaine'- Senior Officer *'Gimmecatnip' Senior Officer *'Girlgeo'- Fleet Officer *'Hayes'- Senior Officer *'Imahole'- Senior Officer *'Liore'- Senior Officer *'Naughtydude'- Senior Officer *'Silverphish'- Senior Officer Teaming on Pillage We want everyone to know this even our jobbers. Below is how you team. *Click on an opponents head in the Swordfight or Rumble and you will see a round, coloured dot (Swordfight) or a coloured circle (Rumble) next to their head and box. *While Swordfighting want 2-3 dots on opponents. *In Rumble we want 3-4 circles on opponents. Promotion Requirements * Cabin Person: Just ask to join as a full member. * Pirate: Must have 2 broads or better in piracy skills. * Officer: 4 solids and 2 respected or aboves, respected battle navigation is preferable and must be trusted within the crew. * Fleet Officer: All solids and respected or higher, as well as master or better battle navigation and must be trusted within the crew. * Senior Officer: Senior Officer's and Sirpenguin's choice, must be highly trusted within the crew and must have requirements of Fleet Officer and better. * Captain: Keep dreaming. Sea Patrol Story By Lostriss A long time ago, vicious pirate ships roamed the seven seas, plundering everything in their wake, glorious war brigs painted in shiny colors went to battle and mysterious ruins were discovered on small deserted islands. Beautiful islands were standing firmly like green jewels in the never ending sea. Islands like Lima, Haramattan and Sakejima. Ah… Sakejima Island with her white sands, clear skies and the gentle sea breeze. Dormant volcanoes rose out of the jungle below like mighty lighthouses. Beautiful white houses were standing firmly on the high sea-wall while the whirling sea below was shining in the mild spring sun. On that island, Sakejima lived an old story-teller. Everyone knew him. He was as old as the sea and enjoyed telling stories. Little children loved him but parents didn’t like him very much. Little was known about him. Some said he was a wizard, an alchemist or a magician. Others said he is one of the Atlantean soldiers who fought in the Great War 100 years ago. No one knew for sure. One dark night the citizens of Sakejima Island were sitting around a huge fire and were telling stories about sea monsters and ghostly pirate ships, when the old man appeared with an evil grin on his face. Everyone looked at him but no one said a word. A thick red smoke slowly covered the night sky. Everyone screamed and started running but soon, they all disappeared. The old man was the only one left, laughing evilly. He turned into dust and the island was left uninhabited with its white houses and crystal clear waters. 5 years later a pesky ship known as the Icy Penguin set sail from the exotic docks of Olive Island on a dangerous mission. They had to deliver the Memoriam, an ancient book who was believed to be the book of all knowledge. Captain of the crew known as Sea Patrol, great commander Sirp White, also known as Sir Penguin and his first mate Caseyf were in charge of this mission. Among the crew members we find Calla-the-wise, one intelligent lass, Naughty-dude, brave in battle and an eminent navigator, Megany, mysterious and always happy and Lostriss, muse and philosopher of the crew. The ship was stocked and ready to go. With its 3 masts, and mighty sails, the Icy Penguin was a fast War Frigate. The crew members were mostly elite pirates (besides Lostriss who was there because of her charisma) and knew exactly what they had to do. They had to get the book, make sure it is safe in the ship hold, go to Lima Island and deliver it to the governor there. The plan was flawless, every little detail was perfect. The ship had 11 cannons, and capable gunners and sailors. They were no mach for any pirate ship that roamed the sea. The only problem was that they had to pass near the dreaded Sakejima Island. Over the last 5 years more than 300 ships that passed near her disappeared without a trace. But Sea Patrol was an elite crew, what bad things could happen? And so, they set sail. The ship was cutting through the high waves. So far, everything was according to plan. Everyone had a station and was concentrated on doing their job. Soon, the sun went to bed and the pale moon took over with her dark veil filled with shiny little diamonds. “If we hurry mates, we can reach the shore tonight.” Sirp shouted. But after a few minutes a dark shape could be seen on the horizon. A dark mist covered the ship like a wild fire. Everyone knew that that was Sakejima Island. “We should get out of this fog fast, it might be dangerous.” Calla said after looking at the island. And she was right. If the crew knew what danger they had to face… The fog was getting very thick. Eventually it covered the night sky and the ship couldn’t go any further. Was this the end? No. The ship soon hit a huge stone that was buried into the sand and sunk in less than a minute. Luckily no one died because the ship sunk in shallow waters. As soon as they reached the ground their eyes saw something that no human eyes have ever seen. The trees were green and the air was fresh. Bids flew over the crystal clear sky. They suffered no injuries, which was really odd seeing as the huge ship sank very fast and they couldn’t save themselves. “Are we in Heaven?” Caseyf asked. “Is this Sakejima Island?” Calla added. “''Seeing as the volcano looks like the one on Sakejima I assume we are on Sakejima Island.”''“But this doesn’t look like a haunted island to me mates” said Megany with a calm voice. “I think the rumors were not true. People were scared about the red smoke and thought that the island is haunted” And they were right. The island didn’t look like a haunted place at all. Everything was perfect. “Do you hear that?!” Lostriss exclaimed. “Listen, someone’s playing the lyre.” “We can’t hear a thing” Megany said. “Listen closely. I can hear it. It’s getting closer.”''The bushes near them started moving and the mild lyre sound was very clear to everyone now. The crew put their hands on the swords they were carrying and prepared to face any danger.“Show yourself, whoever ye may be!”'' Sirp shouted. A thin, blonde haired young girl came out holding a golden lyre in one hand and a basket of flowers in the other hand. “Back away you!” Lostriss shouted. “Calm down, she looks harmless. Look at her!” Caseyf said. Lostriss had a bad feeling about that girl. “You look lost. Why don’t you come with me to our humble village strangers? You’ll find a nice bed and warm food.” The girl said. “My name is Lanah.”''And so they went into the village. The island was governed by and old wise man known as Errow. He was a good leader, everyone seemed to like him. ''“Welcome, Welcome to Sakejima!” Errow said. “I see your ship has sunk near my island. You are welcome to stay here with me until we build you a new ship. We are very sorry about that, the red mist that covered our island caused many damages.”''The crew was pleased with the idea. All but one of them: Lostriss. That night there was a huge party in honor of the new guests. But not everyone was having fun. Lostriss was sitting on the palace stairs looking at the night sky. ''“Come in and have some fun girl!” Megany said half drunk. But Lostriss didn’t listen. There was something in the night sky, something weird. “Sirp, come here, quick!” she said. “Look at all the stars. I can’t see any known constellation. Every group of stars is repeated in the other side. And so is every stone in the sea. It’s not right.” But he wasn’t paying attention to what Lostriss said. He said that everything is in her head and went back to having fun. Then she heard something. It was a distant sound, like someone was shouting for help. Yes, she could hear it clearly now, someone was crying for help, many voices. Because Lostriss was a musician she could hear some sounds a normal human can’t hear from such a big distance.When she looked closely to the volcano in the middle of the island she noticed a cave and a small light inside. She thought ‘this is better than sitting here and doing nothing’.So she crossed the ballroom and ran out the door. But Errow saw her. He had a weird look on his face; the kind of look an evil person has when his plan is foiled or when something goes wrong. “Follow her! See what she is up to” he said to three guards. Lostriss was running as fast as she could, without knowing that she was being followed. When she reached the cave where the light was, she noticed that there were people inside, but she couldn’t see them, she could just hear them. She went into the cave and walked slowly near the walls so nobody could hear her. The light was getting bigger and bigger and soon she saw a huge mine with hundreds of people working like ants in it. They looked scared and tired. Some guards were watching everything closely. In the middle of the mine was a huge green hole. When she looked closer she saw that the hole was a kind of portal. The workers were throwing some precious stones and other jewels inside. Suddenly she felt that someone was behind her. When she turned around she saw three guards running towards her. She wanted to run but it was too late. They caught her and tied her up. Every worker stared at her with a hopeless face and stopped working. ‘This is not good, not good at all!’ She thought.An evil laugh filled her heart with fear. Errow came out of the darkness. His face was red and he had two horns coming out of his black hair. His eyes were red and full of fury.“What do you want from me?” Lostriss cried “I did nothing to you!”''But the man did not answer. He went away and let her there, alone in the dark cave with the slaves. Finally, when she thought that it was the end, one of the workers came towards her with a knife and cut the ropes that were holding her. ''“Thank you good man.” She said and ran off to tell the other crewmates what she had seen. When she reached the palace she could barely breathe and her legs were shivering. Everyone looked at her. “H-h-h-help…” she cried Sirp and Caseyf ran towards her, but before they could reach her, Errow jumped up of his chair and shouted “CAPTURE THEM ALL! GET THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!” In that moment, all the people that were in the huge palace turned into frightening beasts. Zombies! “So you figured out. HAHAHA it’s useless now puny humans.” “What’s happening?” Calla asked. “Everyone that gets near my island has to pay the price. Now, you are mine forever, my loyal slaves.” Errow said with an evil grin on his face. All of a sudden, the crew was taken to the beach on which their boat sunk. Their bodies were on the sand, bleeding, almost dead. “How can this be? We are alive, what kind of magic is this?” Caseyf asked. The crew tried to run away but they noticed that they couldn’t move their legs and arms. They were paralyzed. “Let us go! We did nothing to you!” Sirp said. But Errow turned around and laughed. “What you see in front of you, lying on the beach are your bodies. What you see them with are your souls. Soon your bodies will be my zombies, and your souls will be my slaves!”''Then he looked closely at everyone when a strange familiar sound could be heard. It was the sound of a bird. Yes, they could hear it very clear. Then they heard another sound. This time it was the sound of the sails. In a few seconds they could hear many similar sounds around. The beach of Sakejima Island and Errow’s evil laugh were beginning to fade away. In a few seconds everything was black. Only the sounds that surrounded them were there. Suddenly, everyone woke up on the deck of the Icy Penguin. Sakejima Island and its red mist were still there, on the horizon.“TURN ABOUT!”'' Sirp said. And so they did. The ship went as far as it could from the dreaded Sakejima.Everyone wondered what had happened. But no one said a word. They looked at Sakejima Island, laughter could be heard. Then Caseyf broke the silence and said: ''“Was it just a dream?”''Everyone looked away. No one knows it was real. -IS THIS THE END?-